Man vs Mech
by CFighter
Summary: G1 - X-men crossover. For 'fun' Soundwave causes a motorcyclist to wreck. Unfortunately, he picked the WRONG guy to do it to.


Preface: Took me a while, but I finally did it

_Preface: Took me a while, but I finally did it! Went back to college, paid off the bike and wrote my first fanfic. All thanks to the advice of scienceteacherSE! She Beta'd this as well._

_Enjoy.._

**X-men / Transformers G1 crossover**

**Man vs Mech**

The low hum of the shovelhead purring between his legs gave him a sense of power. A sense of control in a world in which he had no control over.. He grinned as he pulsed the throttle just so with his right hand, feeling the engine jump at his command. He'd rebuilt that engine, piece by piece, just as he'd tried to do with his life. But while the engine was now whole.. Now complete.. He never would be..

Shifting his weight slightly to his right hip, he smoothly changed lanes to avoid the rubber shards of a blown semi tire in the road. Revving his bike, he increased his speed yet more. As if he could run away from his past if he drove fast enough. The wind whipped his unruly brown hair as he passed one hundred on the speedometer. Perhaps without a helmet he should be a bit hesitant to go these speeds? The very thought of being hesitant caused him to smirk in sarcastic amusement. When one's skull was coated in adamantium, their very skeleton re-enforced with military-grade alloys – there was no need to feel the fear of physical injury. When he was pulled over and ticketed, he just chuckled and threw it by the wayside after the cop disappeared from view. Laws were for humans.. And he hadn't considered himself 'human' for a long time now.

The moon rose from its hiding place on the horizon, making the night turn into an almost surreal reality. Like his reality.. His existence.. Not fully human.. Not even fully mortal anymore. He was a true rogue.. A true rebel.. And when he'd first laid eyes on that broke down 1969 Electro Glide Harley Davidson, he'd felt like he met his brother. He'd bought that bike. Spent an entire year piecing it back together, and ever since then – they'd been inseparable. The bike was as much a part of him, as were the adamantium blades hidden within his hands.

He smirked as he thought about the old time hog riders who must've owned this bike when it was new. They were tough men. Misunderstood men… Rebels in both life and love… Their souls seemed to roll with him. Keeping him company on the empty road of his life…

"Wolverine.." he mumbled under his breath, enjoying the smooth and dangerous sound of the name he had gone by for so long. He was so much like that animal. A loner.. A fighter.. Licking his wind chaffed lips he could almost taste his freedom.

Coming fast around a turn, he enjoyed the interplay of his balance and control with the fluidity of the bike beneath him. He leaned it down, almost too low.. His jeans almost scraping the pavement like a motocross rider. The curve straightened out, and with the fluid movement of a hunting cat, he seemed to flow with it. Chuckling, he felt the exhilaration of entering the mountains.. Of challenging the snaking highway with his speed! Another sharp curve was coming up. Posted speed was forty five. He hit it doing ninety, smoothly leaning into it..

Suddenly, his bike hit something solid. Throwing him one hundred feet threw the air as they separated. Even before he hit the pavement, his ears picked up the horrifying sound of metal skidding across pavement. His bike.. His beautiful bike..

He tumbled over-and-over as he hit. The road scraped off copious amounts of flesh as he went. His blood coated the road, coated him. Finally he stopped and laid there still.

"Sloggers, humans just can't handle a little wreck can they?" Rumble snickered as he watched the rider as he separated from the bike and went flying through the air.

"Affirmative," Soundwave responded as he pulled his leg out from the road. They'd been bored on this little intelligence collecting mission that Megatron had sent them on, so when Soundwave had picked up the sound of the Harley approaching, Rumble couldn't resist the opportunity to create a little destruction. So he'd conned Soundwave into sticking his foot out in its path.

"He, he, wish it'd been a whole gang of them! Now that would've been some fun!" the cassette smirked. He envisioned a dozen or so motorcycle riders flying helplessly through the air, shrieking in fear.

Soundwave glanced at the unmoving human who was laying in the middle of the road about a hundred feet away. "It appears that he has been terminated," he stated without emotion.

"Frag, won't even get to hear some groans, that sucks," Rumble snickered.

They both turned back to the phone lines they were tapping. Their little bout of 'fun' was now forgotten as they went back to work.

Wolverine jerked as he came back to consciousness. His wounds rapidly closed as his mutant body healed itself. He turned his head, his eyes narrowing to angry slits as he saw his bike.. His brother.. Lying on its side in the middle of the highway, its wheels still spinning… Anger filled him as he shifted his gaze to the two Transformers who were joking and snickering about causing his wreck. He was going to make those two assholes pay. And pay dearly!

Sitting up, he cocked his head from one-side-to-the other. Cracking could be heard as his vertebrae slipped back in place. Slowly rising to his feet, he stalked menacingly towards the mechs. "You asswipes are going to pay for that!" he growled in a low tone.

Rumble turned around, a little surprised that the human had gotten up so easily. But as he heard the man's threat, a smirk spread across his face. "Looks like the little man wants to play. Rumble will teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" he threatened as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the oncoming man.

"Fuck you Rumble, and your big motherfucking friend too," Wolverine growled. He hadn't bothered to show them his 'weapons'. He wanted to get close enough to them first. Then he'd slice them into little bitty pieces.

"You don't even have a gun you slogger! What do you think you can do? Threaten us into asking for forgiveness?" Rumble taunted. He shot a round at the guy's feet, wanting to see him dance.

But Wolverine didn't dance, he continued to stalk forward. "You know, I'm so God-damned sick of you motherfuckin' aliens thinkin' you can do as you please. It's about time someone whooped your ass," he growled. His eyes locked with Rumble's red optics, daring him to make another move.

"We freagin' rule this planet you idiot? Or haven't you heard?" Rumble taunted as he reached out to grab the man by his throat, fully intending to see how far he could throw him over the cliff.

He had his opening! Metal claws suddenly appeared as Wolverine spun in a blur at the mech. Slashing one of Rumble's arms clean off, he stuck his other set of claws straight through his chest plates. Energon coated him as he lifted the small mech over his head and tossed him behind him.

"Soundwave!" Rumble shrieked hoarsely as he hit the ground. He grabbed his separated arm and rolled away from the enraged mutant, his optics wide in disbelief.

Before the big mech could turn around, Wolverine had leapt to his back. Climbing up him by stabbing his titanium blades through his armor, one-at-a-time. "I told you assholes you were going to pay for wrecking my bike!" he snarled.

"Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak – eject and assist!" Soundwave yelled as he punched his eject buttons several times. His minions jumped out from within him, Transforming before they hit the ground.

Laserbeak grabbed the mutant in his claws, ripping him from the back of his master. Rising high up in the night sky, he dropped him towards the pavement. Surely the human would die from the impact..

The human collapsed in a heap as he hit. Not even moving an eyelid. The other two cassettes gathered around him, looking down at him. "Guess he's dead now," Frenzy joked as he jabbed the body with his foot.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than Wolverine opened his eyes. Grabbing the mech's foot, he made him fall towards him. His left hand waiting with his claws pointed upwards. Frenzy impaled himself on those claws. The titanium sliced through his chassis like Swiss cheese. "Frag it! He's still alive!" he gasped as he tried to pull away. "Help me!" he pleaded.

Ravage jumped on the man, sinking his metal teeth into Wolverine's thigh. Gasping in pain, the mutant shook Frenzy off his claw and stabbed at the metal beast. But Ravage was too fast. Releasing his jaws, he leaped around the man and jumped on his back. But Wolverine was just as fast. Twisting sharply, he grabbed the mech's head in a headlock. Ignoring the teeth sinking into his ribcage, he stabbed Ravage again-and-again with his free hand. Spinning, he threw the beast across the road.

Coated from head-to-toe in energon, he faced Laserbeak. The avian tried to stay out of his reach as he hit him again-and-again with laser fire. The sickening smell of burned flesh filled the mountain air, but yet it did not seem to phase Wolverine in the least. Spotting one of the smaller mech's weapons lying on the ground, he came up with a plan. Acting as if he was weakening from the continual burns, he suckered Laserbeak into flying lower. Then suddenly, the avian was hit hard with a flying weapon. Disoriented, he fell towards the ground. To slow to recover before those titanium blades met his thin armor. His wing was sliced clean off.. His energon spilling to the ground.. With a gasp, Laserbeak collapsed onto the pavement.

Wolverine looked around him at the groaning and damaged mechs. Glowing energon pooled on the pavement, making it look like some golden brick road out of a certain movie. He taunted the two called Rumble and Frenzy, by acting as if he was going to lunge their way and start tearing them apart again. A sick sense of satisfaction filled him as they both stepped back in fear, their red optics wide in shock.

Strutting past them, he pushed his bike back upright and leisurely checked it for damage. Satisfied that it had nothing more than a scratch on its gleaming finish, he slid his leg over it. "I told you motherfuckers you'd pay," he said as he kick started the engine, "Be damn glad you didn't do more than scratch my baby." With that, he spun a doughnut around one leg. A cloud of smoke surrounded him as he leaned back and picked up the front wheel of his Harley.

The last thing the mechs saw of that strange human; was of him doing a wheelie out-of-sight.

_You know what to do – please review.. First one I've written.. Be straight.._


End file.
